


Blue Moon

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, God!Alec, M/M, Somewhat, eventual God!Magnus, fairytale, non descript eye hurting, not sure how to tag it but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: A long time ago, back when the gods were still allowed to walk among mortals, a young man with the eyes of a cat stumbled upon the home of the Night God.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FREAKYPUMPKIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FREAKYPUMPKIN/gifts).



> Surprise! This is a birthday gift for my lovely wife! Who has already even drawn art for this story because she loved the concept (psst, check her out on twitter and Instagram @angrymuffin911) and I love her for it ♥♥♥
> 
> This was a bit of an experimental piece for me, I was trying out something new, so don't mind that it's a little wonky in places, I still love this story to bits! ♥
> 
> Not Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and genuine ♥

A long time ago, back when the gods were still allowed to walk among mortals, a young man with the eyes of a cat stumbled upon the home of the Night God. He wasn’t paying attention, playing and chatting with the forest fae and didn’t realise when the night forest had become unfamiliar as he stumbled into a clearing with a lake and a house. At first he didn’t understand that the tall man with hair as dark as the night sky and covered with a cloak made of stars and constellations was a god. The man was looking at him with an uninviting expression and the human wondered if he made a mistake by coming there.

But the forest and the fae loved the human for his charm and the night was soon to follow as the young god found himself waiting for the humans return the next night. And if anyone noticed him releasing his wolves earlier every night after that to bring the darkness faster no one said anything.

 

The human was careful at first, having been hurt by humans countless times, but soon grew soft and trusting under his gods gaze. The human started spending more time with him, sometimes staying the day, hiding away from the bright sun that burned his eyes and the cruel people of his town with their lies that he could blatantly hear as they fell like acid from their mouths and weighed heavy on his chest.

 

The forest fae welcomed him every night, playing and joking with him. Even the Seelie Queen took a liking to him, offering him a place in her court, his father’s blood in his veins allowing so. But the human refused, aware that the fae could be just as cruel as humans, if not even more. He was afraid of leaving his gentle hearted mother alone in the town with the other humans.

 

As the Night festival approached the human pried a promise from his god to visit the town. The celebration was in his name, after all. So when the night came, the Night God let his human guide him through the snowy forest, only the full moon lighting their way. He’d stopped coming to these festivals, they were always so loud and too bright, never letting the true beauty of the night shine through.

But this one was different. The music quiet and gentle on his ears, the candle lights reminding him of the starry sky. This celebration was for him and the god knew that none of the people of the town who took such pride in the festivities were responsible for this. His eyes only on his human, he left two of his wolves, turned to stone, to guard the town. And a third one, a personal gift, to guard his human and his lovely mother, whose knowing eyes greeted him not like a god, but like a son, welcome into the family.

That night was the first of many that the god finally kissed his human and felt his love returned.

 

The humans mother knew much, some called her a witch. And she also knew the look in her son’s eyes as he got ready to leave on another full moon night. So she sat him down and told him a story. Her own story, the one that made her heart soar and break at the same time. She told him of his father, a powerful fae, how gentle and  lovely he was with her. But when the time came he had to leave her, understanding that it would be dangerous for him to stay. And unknowing she was already with his child. She told her son like it was a love story, and for her it really was. But it was also a warning, for loving an immortal was a difficult task.

 

The full moon was bright that night and the human winced as the light reflected off the snow and right into his eyes. When he finally reached his god he wrapped strong hands around him and hid in his cape made of night, relaxing at the darkness it gave. He could feel being led into the home, a tall wolf guiding him on the other side and the human relaxed immediately at the darkness. His god read to him in a soft voice as he rest his eyes, the gentle hand in his hair lulling him into blissful sleep. When he woke it was already late and the night was about to end, but he couldn’t stay, a promise to his mother to be back for the day. The human was surprised when the god tore off a part of his cloak, the tears immediately healing themselves, and offered it to him. The scarf was light in his hands, but the human knew that when he covered his eyes it would protect him even from the harshest sun. And with a gentle thank you kiss he was free to go home.

 

The human made sure to be careful with the gifts from his love. The soft wolf furs for the cold nights were hidden away in his room until needed, the night scarf only put on when his eyes were too sensitive even for morning light. But he couldn’t find it in himself to take off the ring, given to him in love and promise. And he could feel the people from his town eye him warily, he could hear the cold words behind his back and the lies said to his face, burning him like fire. He hated living like this, between people that held no love for him. And his god didn’t want to see him suffer so he offered him his own home, to live there, and take his mother with him. The human smiled, touched at the offer but sadly refused. His mother would suffer separated from humans and he didn’t want to make her hurt. The human was touched by the offer still, and couldn’t stop smiling, filled to the brim with love.

 

The nights spent together grew warmer between them. The kisses weren’t enough and soon they found themselves in an opulent bed, bathed in the light of the full moon. That night filled with so much love and passion he would remember his whole life, for when the god made love to him the human felt the one being worshipped as they pressed closer and closer, getting lost in the pleasure together.

 

It pained his heart when his mother had to leave on a journey. He made her take the wolf with her for protection but it left him lonely in his home. The town people were cold and entitled with him, even when asking for medicine they made him feel like he didn’t belong. And truthfully, he felt like that too, the fae understood him better and never acted like he was below them, even with their tough characters they never made him feel this low. The thought of the Queens still standing offer made him pause and think. If he took that offer would he stay the same? Would he still be allowed to visit those he loved? The house felt so lonely without his mother and their wolf.

 

He couldn’t stop pacing through his own house. The Day Festival had come and it was so different than the Night celebration. It was all light and loud and it made him uneasy. The Day God, unlike his own, always showed up and shone brightly, always hurting his eyes. The human pondered using the night scarf to block it out, as no other scarf fully did, but decided against it, knowing that this god was temperamental and arrogant, it was better not to test him.

He was right to worry, the people of the town with their fake smiles he could hear in their lies prompted him to the front of the crowd. They claimed it was his reward for bringing back the Night God, but he could feel their lies stinging him. Before he could do anything, the drums sounded and he had to kneel for the approaching god, hoping he wouldn’t care for him.

When the god talked to him, asking why he covered his eyes from his glory, the explanation of his sensitive eyes fell on deaf ears. The god demanded he take it off and open his eyes and no one helped the human when he tore the scarf off his eyes and commanded him to open them, cradling his face in his searing palms. The human tried to resist, his eyes already flooding with tears, but his body moved against his will and his eyes opened into the blinding light, nothing but white surrounding him. He screamed and fell to the ground and didn’t hear the deafening growls and howls surrounding him, protecting him from anyone. He wasn’t sure if it was tears or blood running down his cheeks as he clutched at his eyes, trying to shield them from the light. Only when he felt something light covering him and everything went dark did he hear his lovers voice and allowed himself to fall into it, letting himself collapse.

When the howls came he knew something was wrong. But then he saw his lovers body, crumpled to the ground, his blood stained hands covering his face and he felt his blood boil with rage. He looked at the arrogant god, standing before his lover, who looked awfully smug about what happened and wanted to cut his head right off his shoulders.

He always hated him, the arrogant attitude hid a cruelty inside him. The young god always thought that his brother, kind and loving, was better suited for the job than this black eyed monster. He took his cape and covered his lover, whispering calming words to him and as soon as he collapsed took him in his arms, and with a promise of payment for what happened took him home, where no one would hurt him, taking his wolves with him. The town had lost his protection.

As he waited for the healer to come he took care of his lover, washing his face and eyes with cool water. As soon as he saw the burned scars he wondered if his love would ever see again. The healer was a good friend of his family, a friendly god with them, she looked at the eyes with concern before covering them with glowing hands. No promises, she said, making sure he doesn’t die first. Rage boiled in his veins again, he only had this human to look at him and his jealous opposite decided he wanted to take him away.

His lover stirred after being healed, but never for long, sleep keeping him under. His mother came first, the wolf leading her there, and she cried when she learned of the cruelty of the people. She caressed her son’s hair with gentle hands and for the first time he woke for longer than a minute.

 

He could feel himself floating somewhere, every time he tried to grasp reality it floated away. So when for the first time he felt himself waking he held tight to that and didn’t let go. He would have been scared not knowing what was happening if the first thing he heard wouldn’t have been his mother’s humming and his lovers voice talking to someone in another room.

When she noticed him awake her teary voice thanked the few gods that helped him and told him between relieved kissed on his head what happened. How the healer doubted he would ever see again and how his god, enraged at what happened refused to let the night fall anywhere except the forest surrounding them, keeping it in darkness at all times as the fae refused to let humans in.

That was why the argument in the other room was happening. The other gods came by and tried to persuade him to bring back the night. But so far all of them who heard the story had taken their side.

When his mother called to his god, the human immediately felt warm hands caressing his face as the painfully familiar voice whispered in another language. But there was so much love in the tone he didn’t need to guess what was being said.

 

The healer was right, he would never see again. His eyes were too burned and he kept them covered with the night scarf to hide the scars he could feel were there. His mother stayed with them, too angered by the people to go back to them. He would always have a wolf at his side for now, just in case, as he was learning to navigate fully blind, especially outside the house. And his god kept his promise, keeping it dark in the forest and refusing to let night take the world. So it wasn’t a surprise when the call to the godly court came.

The lovers held their heads high as they approached, keeping their hands linked together and refusing to take any blame for what happened.

The gods listened, they really did, and when they voiced their concerns about the Day God’s actions they sounded sincere. So when the Day God apologised, his words falling like acid from his mouth they burned even more. The human couldn’t take it, calling out his lies enraged for what happened to him just because one god was too arrogant. Weren’t gods were supposed to care for the people?

The gods listened to his rage and he could hear familiar voices agreeing with him. There were even some new voices mixed in, but the one that surprised him the most was the Seelie Queens agreement to his words, when she was so uncaring of anyone else.

He called for justice and truth, and to his relief it was delivered. The Day God, deemed unacceptable to protect humans was to be chained to his chariot, never to walk amongst mortals again, letting them forget him.

And so night fell again.

 

As days went by the human could walk around freely in his new home. The only place he needed assistance was the ever changing forest.

None of them expected the visit that came. It was a summoning to the godly court again, but this time not to be judged, but to help judge. To hear the lies spun in with the truth and separate the two. And in return a godly cape of his own, for truth and justice should never die.


End file.
